World of ShinobiTales
by Gearworks
Summary: Background material. Setup thoughts to combine drow and naruto together. What happens if you change things around? Naruto and the elemental nations shifted-combined with the Drow-Illthyrii race of the Underdark of DnD 3.5 ed.
1. Chapter 1

.oOo.

.

First of all this has been a bit of a project, had a online cartoon called drowtales catch my attention

while working on a naruto story and watching the (at the time recent) first hobbit movie

the dwarves singing as they tried to 'recruit' bilbo baggins also inspired some of the variant poetry/lyrics

I've always been a Drow DnD fan for ages, so I thought of combining the two

.

now, I've had problems with my star wars +naruto story as some of the material I tried to include as background to 'flesh out' and fill in lacking details

some reviewers did not like the poetry, the droid 'web-talk' and some of the other 'detailing'

I don't really blame them

but a story without some of the details, tends to fall flat

so I will be posting most of the side material in the "World of ShinobiTales" section

terminology and other details adapted from old DnD material and Drowtales will be supplied here

.

* * *

.

suggested 'reading' is the Drowtales cartoon on the web, they have 45 chapters available for free, set up manga/comic style

there is also an old FF story available called **Tainted** (id: 5843025) by the author - **Byakugan789** (id: 1335935)

it's old from 2010 and a nice 5 chapter version of drowtales with a change on the 'possession' of a minor character in the original story, but well written

.

the elemental area will be distant from the Drowtales area, but with material refrenced/mentioned

but the main material will be from Naruto and DnD (3.5ed)

.

.oOo.


	2. Chapter 2

.oOo.

.

Drowtales is on a planet with nine moons, nine ancient forgotten deities and a ancient demon war

caused by a war so damaging that it almost drove the race to extinction

the great migration to the deeps caused by the demon war that became folklore and legend

the religion formed to keep the internal casualties low as the survivors fought for survival, space to live in (shelter), food to eat (food)

materials to use to survive fighting monsters (clothing)

males wanted to breed and survive, females wanted their shildren to survive

slowly the numbers increased as space was found to live in

slowly the elven race adapted and changed to drow caused by enviromental factors

thriving in caves where what little water had to be drunk (chemical-heavy metal contamination)

even if it had been pissed out a hundred times before (septic)

food grown in the remains of killed monsters and leftover waste, nightsoil malnutrition occuring often

often cannabalism among the commoners is/was the norm

.

* * *

.

different drow types exist, but details vary, for Drowtales: (some of this may be inaccurate, as only had one 'read-through' of the Drowtales storyline)

.

 **Drowolath** have dark grey skin (for better color comic characterization) hair color is white.

.

 **Drowussu** have light grey skin and white hair but are considered 'lessers' (lower rank).

both groups are usually addressed **Vel'** if high-noble or by **Val'** if of low-nobility

brown-nosers and sycophants tend to use both if trying to gain favor

.

 **Drowendar** red eyed 'tainted' drow, possessed by red energy 'summoned' demons.

they are considered 'weaker' as no 'true' drow would allow themselves to be possessed and most are addressed with the **Ver'** title (most of the time it is used in an insulting tone).

though many are 'allowing' themselves to be tainted to 'gain' strength/abilities

.

purple lips are usualy a sign of deep metal poisoning (lead and other toxic metals) from living deep underground

white hair is standard for Drow but coloring parts (streaking bands) like tips are not unusual, some clans have coming of age (rites of passage) customs around this detailing

.

drider(s) are outcasts of lolth/lloth. changed to inhuman(elven) form for failing the drow-elven goddess. they are usually exiled if not killed outright in most Drow cities

.

 **drider type** \- Drowtales has a race of drider type Drow that are allied and trade with drow cities.

status wise they are not very high (barely above slaves) providing silk for clothing most are in weaver based trades or troops for mixed houses

.

 **Xuili'solen** \- are the bat type Drow with no eyes (functionally blind) using sound for navigation

.

 **naga type** drow are augmented drow, a oversize adapted snake 'bites' and merges with a drowbecoming a cannonfodder conscript for Vloz'ress clan

.

 **dragon type** drow exist but are rare, only one was seen in the drowtales web comic and he got killed off early

.

* * *

.

 **Clans of Drowtales:**

Sharen (empress clan) Leading clan of Chel'el'Sussoloth

Dutan'vir (overseer mikilu) outcast/wanderer (dead clan?) one member in sargress

Jaal'darya organic healers and scientists, they craft monsters via living experimentation, few males (many experimented on/not valued except for research)

Kyorl'solenurn (priests) against demon summoning

illhar'dro (entertainers) charming music entertaining users of possibly psionic-mind abilities minor military clan entertainers, merchants

Nidraa'chal (mostly dead clan) exterminated due to heavy demon possession/insanity (a few survivors) and no open allies

Beldrobbaen spider themed clan many spider pets

Sullisin'rune major products sun based gardening/food supplies/merchants

Vloz'ress (demon clan) not as heavily possessed as Nidraa'chal, and still having a few allies

Sarghress (mercenary clan) not happy with the Sharen

Kal'Yantra golem crafters

Nal'Sarkoth fan made clan incorperated by the crafter of Drowtales from a contest

.

* * *

.

 **gods/godesses**

Sharess (drowtales)

Lolth/Lloth (standard dungeons and dragons)

the Mockery (eberron)

Vulkoor (eberron scorpion lord)

.

* * *

.

 **places**

Chel'el'Sussoloth (drow city) population 100,000 (50km diameter)

Orthorbbae (temple-academy)

Sha'shi (town with surface connections)

Nuqrah'shadeh (distant city?)

.

.oOo.


	3. Chapter 3

.oOo.

.

 **naruto elements**

konoha is deep underground, in the lands of fire, areas still warmed by the volcanic flows below

the volcano is extinct, yet compared to the ages of a world, maybe it could be revived

yet it would be the end of an entire region and all its wonder or is it just a wonder to exist?

.

the culture of konoha shifted to drow, it still functions based on the mercenary nature of shinobi service

for the land of fire, at the discretion of its Daimyo ruler and his Samurai legions

male ruled, the distant nations of 'other' drow look down on the elemental region due to the status males can achieve

within the deeps though, power is food, water, protecting the needed resources

and the command of mercenaries provides the power to make others notice and speak with caution

.

.oOo.


	4. Chapter 4

.oOo.

.

All the world is a stage, with each person a player on the stage

the festival has started and the play begun

this is no theater, this is life

on a world called KABUKI

the show must go on

.

* * *

.

in a rare place deep underground

few races thrive, one of the most adaptive is the drow

elves once, they were shaped

some call it nature, others nurture

their god(s) or the caverns they live in?

matriarchal in most cities, fear often is used for control

houses controlled by the females, and a council above them

sometimes an elete house rules the council

.

where this story is based?

it does not fit in the normal pattern

mercenaries found a location away from the mainstream of drow life

an old volcanic dome buried deep under the final caldera of the ancient extinct volcano

taking in escaping commoners (slaves and survivors) of the infighting from the drow matriarchs

the pockets of the vast caldera were colonized

grouping together clans formed, in many ways to protect the women and children

but the differences were significant compared to the drow norm

few of the females ruled

.

.oOo.


	5. Chapter 5

.oOo.

Eleanor Roosevelt once said

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift; that's why they call it the present"

yet what was, **is** the foundation of what comes next

.oOo.

in the deep places monsters sleep, some sleep from lack of food, others brought down by lack of water

some were brought down by a lack of time

.

how you ask? mercy from their betrayers? torture from their allies?

some might have even been imprisoned because they could not be killed

some perhaps they were just considered expendable and set aside to be later eaten or used

.

crafting grand spells above, setting entire cities to sealed sleep, they acted

as each city paused, teams moved in, moving the frozen, the sleeping, into the black towers

sealing each tower, undoing the past work done crafting each window and door

stalagmites, stalagtites, they became again. cells, prisons, tombs.

.

the fae did not care, they thought they won, and had thought only of the extermination ahead to complete

they thought they had endless time

.

yet turnabout is fairplay, the scattered dark, who were away from the cities, by luck or chance

returned the favor, moving in the shadows of the world above, revealed the light fae

to the leaders of the most extreme of the mortals above, the christian church

some called it the inquisition, the witch hunts, to others more perceptive or intelligent: genocide

their kin the dark court, slept the the deep tombs the light fae crafted

.

the dark fae forgotten, their old halls falling to ruin

seepage flooding the caverns and filling the great vaults with mud

sleeping monsters drowned, some would call 'that' good fortune

but old magics move and fade at the whim of nature and the world

some seeds sprout after centuries of storage or freezing, if the conditions change

.

change is inevitable, yet chance does favors the prepared

dark fae had prepared to survive the fall of their neighbors

old yet new, they wake as old powers fail

some... on the surface, those who dream and play games call them Illthiri,

others call them drow

they are back

.oOo.


	6. Chapter 6

.oOo.

forming the elemental lands

.

it all started in an an old lava chamber of a great dead volcano, possibly the the largest of its type to still exist

walls of dense heat treated stone, basalt and granite in layer after layer, shell within shells, moving flows

the volcano was possibly the one that formed the massive ranges above, or even the shell of the world above

containing the molten core, far below

.

kinda the old question of the chicken and the egg, which came first?

was it the world or the shell holding it created first?

in a world of law and math - the shell forms as the surface cools containing the molten core

for this story, who cares, none who will become the inhabitants do

.

the vast cavern has lava tubes old and ancient scattered around the perimeter

some sealed and buried by the surface that would become the floor and ground

others higher are scattered across the dome to the hargest at the center

water drips from the world above bringing debre

here the water is vital, yet it is the drumming march

it causes the lava trickle from one of the smaller tubes to churn and bubble

steam causing shells to form, smaller lava domes within the greatest

bubble after bubble is piled higher and higher, small and large

a great collection with no pattern, unless it is the art of chaos

near the edge of the roof the trickle of lava covers over and seals the collection of smaller lava-domes

a thick floor for the chamber till its own tube is sealed by the pressure of the liquid stone

water still drips from above, rain, snow, breath of misting winds

millennia upon millennia pass, unmeasured ages

erosion, groundquakes, and crumbling of weak stone happen

mosses, mold and fungi take root. even seeds blown in by storm or brought by insect, bird and bats

dripping water moves stone by erosion flowing the stone layer by layer into stalagmites and stalagtites

pillars and towers form within the smaller chambers

some chambers become vast lakes, others underground seas

layer by layer crystals begin to grow

on the walls, vast veins in the ceilings overhead, even the shores exposed as water moves away

.

.oOo.


End file.
